


Good Taste

by zulu



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 04-11, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-12
Updated: 2004-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordy's got it.  Faith doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Taste

**Good Taste**

She's got it. I don't. She's way out of my league. It's as simple as that, right?

Wrong.

Prada bags and Manolo Blahnik shoes mean shit to me. I know what they are, I know what they cost, I know she'll drive two hours to L.A. to spend six more in the malls just to come back wearing skirts slit to her thigh and tops that demand attention, soft silky fabrics over soft silky skin. One smug bitchy smile says she knows who's looking. She smirks at me when she catches my eyes drifting. She scrapes perfectly manicured nails over cashmere, lace, nylon, all stomach and thighs and breasts. _Look what I'm touching. Look what you'll never get near._ I'm sweat and leather and sex, and I don't have what she has, and I'm never having her. That's what she thinks.

Wrong again.

She can accessorize, she's a fucking Barbie, complete with Ken dolls hanging on her every word, sneering behind her back, grabbing their crotches, sniggering. _She's an easy lay_, everyone in the senior class knows that, just ask the swim team, just ask that loser Harris. _She's a bitch but she sucks cock like a dream._

Three strikes you're out. Easy is the last thing she is, and I'd never treat her like she was. I know she's never had that pouty mouth around anything worse than a lollipop. I've caught her staring as often as she's caught me, and I figure I'll be finding out soon enough what she wears underneath her perfect clothes. She'll dare me and I'll show her I'm better than anything she's ever known.

Nothing but the best for Cordelia Chase.


End file.
